


Наверное боги сошли с ума

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 арт/клип/коллаж G-T





	Наверное боги сошли с ума

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178013) by [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth). 
  * Inspired by [Волынщик у ворот зари](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105138) by [badweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather), [fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020). 




End file.
